club_cricketfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Cook
England | dayofdeath = | monthofdeath = | yearofdeath = | placeofdeath = | countryofdeath = | nickname = | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 10 | heightm = | batting = Right Hand Middle Order | bowling = Right Arm Med Bowler | role = All-rounder | family = Dave Cook (Father) | international = | testdebutdate = | testdebutyear = | testdebutagainst = | testcap = | lasttestdate = | lasttestyear = | lasttestagainst = | odidebutdate = | odidebutyear = | odidebutagainst = | odicap = | lastodidate = | lastodiyear = | lastodiagainst = | odishirt = | club1 = Axbridge | year1 = 2009- | clubnumber1 = 53 | club2 = | year2 = | clubnumber2 = | club3 = | year3 = | clubnumber3 = | club4 = | year4 = | clubnumber4 = | type1 = Axbridge | debutdate1 = 3 June | debutyear1 = 2009 | debutfor1 = | debutagainst1 = Butterworth Jones | type2 = | debutdate2 = | debutyear2 = | debutfor2 = | debutagainst2 = | lastdate1 = 2 August | lastyear1 = 2015 | lastfor1 = | lastagainst1 = Wootton | columns = 3 | column1 = Axbridge | matches1 = 24 | runs1 = 465 | bat avg1 = 27.35 | 100s/50s1 = -/3 | top score1 = 75* | deliveries1 = 504 | wickets1 = 18 | bowl avg1 = 25.72 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 4/43 | catches/stumpings1 = 4/- | column2 = 2015 | matches2 = 10 | runs2 = 258 | bat avg2 = 36.86 | 100s/50s2 = -/2 | top score2 = 75* | deliveries2 = 216 | wickets2 = 7 | bowl avg2 = 29.43 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = 0 | best bowling2 = 2/15 | catches/stumpings2 = 0/0 | column3 = 2016 | matches3 = | runs3 = | bat avg3 = 0.00 | 100s/50s3 = -/- | top score3 = | deliveries3 = | wickets3 = | bowl avg3 = 0.00 | fivefor3 = 0 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = -/- | catches/stumpings3 = -/- | bowled = 9 | %1 = 37.50% | caught = 7 | %2 = 29.17% | lbw = | %3 = | ro = 1 | %4 = 4.17% | hw = | %5 = | stu = | %6 = | no = 7 | %7 = 29.17% | bowled1 = 8 | %8 = 44.44% | caught1 = 7 | %9 = 38.89% | lbw1 = 2 | %10 = 11.11% | stu1 = | %11 = | date = 30 January | year = 2016 | source = ACC Stats }} Michael Cook is a member of Axbridge Cricket Club. He made his debut against Butterworth Jones in 2009. Cook scored his first Axbridge 50 against Luddites hitting five fours and one six, Luddites won the game by 1 run. His father also played for the club. Former Clubs & Years *Axbridge C.C 2009- Career Runs 50s Top Parterships Batting Year by Year Opponents Record Home & Away Record Batting by postion Bowling Year by Year Opponents Record Home & Away Record Also See *Play Cricket Page Category:Club Cricketers Category:Axbridge C.C Player